A Winter's Day
by Runi-chan
Summary: Just fluff, really. Hiei comes back to the Ningenkai to visit during winter, and ends up at Kurama's house with a cold. NOT a Hiei Kura pairing. One-shot


Someone's going to yell at me for giving Hiei a cold. I just know it. I don't care if it doesn't make sense; bite me. Note: this is just friendship fluff; NOT YAOI! Yoshihiro Togashi said the two are not a pair; it can not exist if the creator says it doesn't.  
**I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

The winter day was perhaps colder than most of the city's occupants would have perferred, but the flitting blur of jet black payed no mind. The cold didn't bother him at all; he _was _half-fire demon after all. Temperature wasn't a problem, even as white flakes of snow began to fall.

It was these people some dared call his friends.

He'd come back to the Ningenkai to visit, though exactly who, the half-koorime hadn't decided yet. If he had, it was kept safeguarded in his mind.

Ah, there it was. That scent of Youko; he'd know it anywhere. Hiei set foot on the ground and weeded his way through the human crowd.

Halfway through, he bumped into a young woman. He payed no attention to the incident and walked away, though he felt her eyes on his back longer than was usually comfortable.

He was used to such things, especially with the Detective saying he should learn more about humans. That was before Mukuro...before a lot of things.

Snow was drifting down harder, coating the ground. Hiei growled low every time his footing slip; even with his agility, that seemed an unconquerable problem.

"_Kuso_," he cursed, pulling his hands from his pockets. Falling flat on his face would not be dignified.

It was taking long, especially with the traffic, to reach Kurama's house, and Hiei was becoming annoyed; why he was walking at the moment was beyond his perception, but he did not want to cause any suspiscion amongst the humans.

Besides; it was enjoyable to frighten the ningen. This gave him more of a chance.

As Kurama's family home drew into sight, a slight tickle crept up Hiei's nose. Without warning, something completely alien came from the half-koorime; a sneeze.

Hiei's face contored in thought; how was he sick? Impossible. 'Oh well, perhaps the kitsune knows how to cure it.'

Hiei flitted from the ground to the branch of the tree near Kurama's window. His keen sight percieved two beings in the room; most likely Kurama's human mother. He watched as she left out the front door.

"I see you are well, Hiei. What brings you back to the Ningenkai?"

"Visting," the half-koorime replied, hopping throught the window.

"Oh?" the fox's tone was teasing, "who?"

"Quit your childish mocking, Kurama. I do not have to tell you everything."

"I know," the kitsune chuckled, "but you must have a reason for coming here."

Hiei looked away; something like this he didn't exactly want to reveal to Kurama. If it were Kuwabara...the dolt would have made some snide comment. It was a weakness, and that was not something he wanted known.

In the midst of all this thought, Hiei sneezed again. Kurama's eyes went wide, then he smiled again.

"Is that what's wrong? Hiei," Kurama tried to hold back his soft laughter, "you only have a cold. It's quite alright; you will recover from it within a few days"

"A... cold? What an odd name. I assume you have some plant to cure it."

Kurama was silent for a moment, thankfully avoiding staring at Hiei in disbelief.

"No Hiei. It's a virus; there is no cure. You must 'stick it out', as it were."

"Hn. You are of no help, Fox"

Kurama shook his head and smiled.

"My mother has some chicken soup in the pantry downstairs; it will help."

"Hn. Explain."

Kurama scratched his head.

"I really can't. It just helps, I know that much"

"Hn"

Kurama stirred the soup while Hiei sat at the table. The half-koorime sniffed the air a few times.

"That does not smell like anything I've tasted."

"You've not had human cusine often, Hiei." Kurama spoke, placing a bowl in front of his friend. The kitsune then poured the steaming liquid into the container.

Hiei stared at it.

"It's not poison, Hiei."

"I know that" the demon hissed. He picked up the bowl and drank some broth from it before spooning noodles into his mouth, all at quite a frantic pace.

Kurama laughed under his breath and began to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei asked. It would've been imposing, if not for years of being the demon's ally, and the fact that he was saying it through a mouth full of noodles.

"Out. Just put the dishes in the sink when you're done, and continue on to your visit."

"Hn"

* * *

Yeah..it's fluff. Not sure how good it is though...


End file.
